Invasion of the Duplicates
This is the Third fan-fiction side story of Dragon Ball Galaxy. This story take place 5 months after the Tuffle Arc. A unknown alien is brought to Earth and begins to quietly take over the planet by replacing the originals with duplicates. This is a summary of the story. Plot 5 months have passed since the Tuffle Resurgence. With the Fledgling Galactic Parliament are doing their best to provide assistance to planets that were affected by the Tuffles. Somewhere in the Orion Nebula a smart car-sized Pod is adrift in space when it was discovered by a U.E.A Starship; The Ratcliff. They bring it aboard and head back to earth which took one week to arrive. Mercury exits the store with a hand held box of capsules containing loads of food. He decides to drive his car than fly or instant transmission. He runs into a crazed man screaming “They are Here!” before he was taken by the police. Something was strange about the two officers. They were emotionless, and worse he could not sense their Ki. At Home after dinner, Mercury tells his wife Lee'sa about what happened, she shrugged it off says they were possibly wear dampeners. Mercury agrees and they went to bed. The next morning, Mercury see the man again, and he was totally different. Emotionless and he too had no Ki. That is when Mercury discovers a toddler-size bean pod. He never seen anything like. He also notice that a lot of people were carrying the pod. He decides to take it and bring it to Bulma. After examining, she concludes that it is indeed alien of origin, but its function is unknown. She kept to study it more, but advises Mercury to alert the E.D.F.. Mercury instant transmission to Director Raily who notifies him that they are aware of the pods and that the Ratcliff discovered it and returned, but it disappeared when there was a unexpected and unexplained Hull breach the scattered the pods on Earth. Now the Pods are multiply and spreading. Mercury also explains that people are acting emotionless and that they have no Ki to detect. Raily orders Mercury to have the Z-Fighters and the Star Team on Alert. Mercury complies and returns home. He finds a note from Naomi saying that they are with Lee’sa and Bluu at the Lookout to train. Mercury contacts the Star Team first and they all checks in. He then contacts the Z-fighters and only Jac checks in but no one else does not respond. He tells Jac to meet him at the Lookout. On the Lookout, they are greet by Mr. Popo and immediately, Mercury and Jac knew that this was not the same pleasant Mr. Popo. After asking where his family is, they are pointed to a side room chamber. The two men went inside the build is was about to enter the closed chamber when Lee’sa, out of nowhere appears behind him. Mercury would ask what they were doing and all Lee’sa would say is that they are about to awaken. Mercury soon realize that this was not his wife. Like others, she was emotionless, and has no Ki. Jac insist that they enter, but Bluu, Cappa and Tuba joins her. They too were like her. Mercury then forces his way into the chamber while Jac covers his rear. Mercury is horrified at what he saw; three of his children sleeping next to a Pod that was covering them with vine-like tentacles and on the opposite side of them are duplicates. Mercury quickly separates them from the pod by ripping of the vine. It seem to have killed the duplicate. Jac figures that the rest of the Z-fighters are duplicates as well. They began to charges at them, but Jac closes the door and uses his Kaioken, but nothing happens. Mercury tries to instant transmission, but nothing happens as well. Something was dampening there powers. Jac barricades the door and helps Mercury get his children out the chamber via window. As Jac was getting Jay out the window as the last one, the duplicates broke through the barricade and grabbed Jac before he could escape. Mercury was about to help, but Jac tells Mercury to quarantine Earth and sent word to Parliament. Mercury grabs all three of his children, by chills went down his spine with the Bluu Duplicate lets out a high-pitch shrill while pointing at Mercury. Then more duplicates including Mr. Popo and Kami come running out and pursue Mercury. Mercury theorized that the Duplicates are the ones who are dampening his power, so he jumps off the Lookout and was far enough to regain his power. He then instant Transmission. Mercury arrives at a private safe house that only he knows. This place was operated by machines. After a thorough scan for the pods, it was safe. His three children are still unconscious, so he has the medical bots look over them. He then transmission directly to Raily’s Office at E.D.F Headquarters. On arrival, he warns Raily that the Pods are replacing people with Duplicates, and as far as the victims, they are yet to be discovered. Raily just stares at him. Mercury then yells at him, but suddenly to his realization, Raily was one of them. Raily motion to a pod in the corner stating that they have one for Mercury. Then the Duplicates of Tien and Yamcha seize Mercury by the arms and they are followed by the duplicate of Bulma. She explains that they are from a faraway destroyed system and that they choose Earth for it richness in Ki. She also says that emotion are irrelevant. Mercury question them on why they have to take earth by force, they could have asked and the U.E.A would be happy to help. However, the Bulma Duplicate says that is a lie and they would end up extinct, just like the Tuffles. Mercury thought on those word. Then the Raily Duplicate reveals that they have sent ships to designate planets to duplicate. That is all Mercury needed to know, he then snaps his fingers and close is eyes, a bright flash of light blinds everyone in the room, Mercury was able to get free and runs to the Communication room, but the alarms ranged. He sealed himself in the room and sends out a quarantine beacon and hailed every ship that was due to return to earth. Captain Avatar of the Atragon responds. Mercury orders him to send Message to Parliament about the situation on earth and to destroy any U.E.A vessel that has no ki signature. Avatar complies and alerts Parliament. Mercury then encrypts the console in the case he gets duplicated. He make his way out through a air duct as the duplicates unseal the doors. The base remained on alert. Mercury makes his way in to the armory and disguises himself with a helmet. He make is way out to the field and see that nearly all E.D.F personnel were duplicated and they were piling on Pods onto trucks and aerial transports. Mercury spots duplicates leading 20 personnel to the Medical ward to be duplicate. He follows and found personnel already being duplicated, but the originals, that are covered in vines were teleported with the pod to an unknown location. Mercury spots Tech Engineer Dr. Wheelo, who has yet to be duplicate. Mercury secretly reveals himself and tells him that there is a empty truck that can take the survivors, he agrees. Mercury creates a distraction and is chased by the duplicates, while the Personnel subdue the duplicates that remained. Dr. Wheelo leads them to the truck and slowly move to the exit gate. Mercury sprints to the truck with the Duplicates hot on his tail and manages to get on the truck with the help of the remaining personnel. They reached a safe distance away the dampening field of the duplicates and instant transmission back to the safe house. Report indicate that the Parliament Fleet has completely quarantine Earth, and the Regiment was on standby. Dr. Wheelo finds a pod hidden on their escape truck and dissects it. He discovers that is biomechanical. Not only does it copy and duplicate the original, it also teleports the victim to another location. HE also discover that the victims wherever they are, were being drain of their power and life force. The duplicates are incomplete and soon they will have the victim’s power as well and be complete. Wheelo also figures out how to use the teleport system of the pod without duplicating the original. Mercury volunteers to be transported by the pod. Dr. Wheelo synthesize an agent to temporary counter the dampening fields generated by the duplicates. Mercury discuss the plan with the Parliament fleet commander and then proceeds with the mission. Dr. Wheelo simulates REM sleep to Mercury and soon the Pod opens and wraps it vines around Mercury and teleports. Mercury awakens and finds himself in a translucent cocoon, he frees himself and explores the area. He discovers that he is onboard the Ratcliff in the Cargo room. Two duplicates enter the room and Mercury quickly subdues them. He matches the duplicates to the originals in the room and frees them. The Duplicate die and melt in to a green lavender-smelling bubbling mass. The two officer were McCree and Reinhart. They explain to Mercury that their Chief science officer Cruze was the first one to make contact with the first Pod. Mercury recognizes that it was the same Cruze her remembers years ago before the Piccolo attack. The officers tell Mercury that the first Pod was in Cargo bay 4. Mercury then orders the officer to free more victims. He makes his way to Cargo Bay 4 and finds that the ship is underwater. He stops and hides behind a crate and see the duplicates of Lee'sa and Bluu guarding the door. Mercury is then knocked unconscious but the Jac duplicate and is brought into the room. Mercury awakens and is surrounded by the duplicate Z-Fighters. Then he hears a familiar voice and out of the shadows enters Cruze. She looked different from the other duplicates. It seem that she was infuse with the planet like pod itself. Mercury at first thought it was a duplicate, but she reveals that she is not a duplicate, but became one with the pod. She is the queen. Mercury tries to reason with the human side of the queen, but discovers that Cruze intentionally merged with the queen to get revenge on Mercury for breaking her heart years ago. It all make sense why the Tuffles were involved. Mercury reminded Cruze why he broke up with her. She was selfish and did not care about anything accepted herself and when Piccolo attack, she should her true colors. This anger Cruze and she attacks the Mercury with a stomach punch that Mercury did not see coming. Suddenly the Z-Fighter Duplicates let a shrill and began to melt. McCree and Reinhart freed them. The Queen side of Cruze grieved for her children, Mercury warns her that they can do a lot more, but don’t want. He pleads with the queen that they would have helped if they asked and no one had to die. It was at this time Cruze has a split personality between her and the queen. Mercury calls the two officers and tells them to stop what they are doing for an agreement was made. The queen took in Mercury’s compassion to heart. Cruze tries to take over by saying Mercury is lying and that He will be wiped out like the Tuffles. Mercury disagrees and reminds her that the Tuffles were evil and they tried to conqueror the galaxy and that they ruined themselves. Showing empathy to the queen, he tactfully tells her that he understand what it is like for their home to be invade, and that Humans want to help. For the first time, the queen felt an emotion. She had hope. However Cruze was growing furious. She grabs and hurls Mercury through the bulkheads. Mercury felt his power come back. The Queen was helping him. Mercury then instant transmission to the outside and appeared on a breach during a thunderstorm. To Mercury surprise, Cruze followed him with her instant transmission. Mercury knew that he had to fight her, but he did not wanted to kill the queen and risk eliminating the other duplicates. He goes to Kaioken Ultra Human, however Cruze went to full power, and her power was massive and was stronger than a Super Saiyan 5. The battle was intense, but Cruze was getting the upper hand over Mercury. She taunts him to bring out his Ultimate Kaioken, but Mercury refuses. Cruze then injures Mercury by a point blank ki wave. Mercury still would not use the Ultimate Kaioken, but suddenly the queen was able to take control of Cruze and make herself vulnerable to Mercury so he can take her out in one shot. Mercury could not do it, but she reassures him that she is one with her people. Mercury reluctantly complies and powers up his ultimate Kaioken and fires a ki wave that completely vaporize Cruze. He then make the beam go into space through the storm opening a hole where light shined through. Mercury falls unconscious in the sand. Several Duplicates walk to him and gentle carry him to a ambulance that takes him to the Hospital where the put him in the healing tank. One duplicate brings a pod in, but unlike the regular green pods, this one was white. Weeks have passed. Mercury was on board the Gotengo in the observation room looking at a purple atmosphere planet. He joined by a beautiful pale skinned, long Royal purple hair and bright yellow eyes. Mercury notifies her that SR-171 is their new home. She calls the planet Zanerkan, she also has given herself and name; L'Tema Zanerkan. She thanks Mercury for showing compassion and is forever in debt for saving her species. They are joined by Mercury’s perfect Duplicate; Mercury Alpha who is her Husband. Lee’sa enters and joins her husband. They bid farewell and leave to their new home. Mercury and Lee’sa then make their way back to the bridge as the ship returns to Earth. Characters Z-fighters Star Team United Earth Alliance Zanerkans Category:Dragon Ball Galaxy Category:Fan Fiction Category:Side Stories